<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piracy by VegebulMelodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889899">Piracy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies'>VegebulMelodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested by @coyfish: Cross Epoch</p><p>Placing this under the One Piece tag, as well, since this crossover involves both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piracy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She quivered against the brick wall but kept her gun cocked anyway, the barrel pressed tightly underneath his chin. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With a devilish look in his eye and the sunlight glinting off of his horns, Vegeta warmed, “You will give me the jewel back, thief. Or I will force you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bulma chuckled as his hand squeezed tighter around her throat. “If you think this is the way to convince me, you’ve got another thing coming.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, his lips were less than a breath away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was hard to draw in air...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That rumbling timbre whispered, “Well, looks like I’ll have to change my methods then...”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut! </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>